


Stick & Poke

by wincheslut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincheslut/pseuds/wincheslut
Summary: "And they don't use magic? None at all?" baffled, Draco traces his finger over the laptop screen, in attempt to open another video, tilting his head in frustration when it doesn't work, Silva simply guides his hand to the mouse pad and attempts to hold back a giggle."Holy shit, muggles are bril-" he stops the words from tumbling out, clearing his throat a little and glancing back at Silva, who was continuing to smirk at him."Very intellectually stimulating, of course."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on wattpad, while I was waiting to be invited on AO3. So, it is my work, just tranferred from one website to another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva can't help her wandering eyes, but when he catches her...

Her name is Silva. Her blood curdling screams were to be heard on the first night by all four houses. Confused and disorientated students stumbling through the hallways half dressed to scrutinise what the commotion is about, even the magical photographs and paintings in the corridors were awoken, but only the Hufflepuffs in her dorm witnessed the true horror. The bed rising beneath her, the books she kept under it levitating and crashing into things as if thy had a mind of their own, smashing lamps and windows and anything fragile. Her nails started to tear at the sheets and mattress beneath her while she thrashed against them, tears gushing from her still sleeping eyes, blood filling her nose and escaping her lips. She woke as the blood occluded her throat and withheld her breathing, the bed crashing onto the floor and shattering the floorboards beneath it, but the screaming continued. Her knees collided with her chest and her hands reach up to cup her ears as she continues to release the most agonising cry, until her lungs finally gave out and her vision faded.  
That was her first night back at Hogwarts. Every other night she spent alone in a separate dorm, isolated and near the dungeons, so she no longer disturbed the other students, which built up the envy and hatred of spoilt purebloods.  
In the words of Leilani Mallory,  
"She's not the only one having nightmares."

She is sat alone at the Hufflepuff table, the ceiling enchanted to look like a calming summer night, a scented candle appearing before the more stressed 7th years, including Silva. By alone, I mean there are 3-4 spare seats either side of her, her head perched in her palm and a not particularly bothered expression clouding her fact as she attempts to admire Draco Malfoy, the Price of Slytherin. Due to to him having his back turned, she is only able to admire his messy, platinum hair, of which she is just dying to run her hands through.  
She ends up so lost in the thought of being that close to Draco she doesn't notice Blaise, one of his loyal friends, leaning down and connecting his large lips to a smaller girls ear, whispering and catching Draco's attention. He follows their glance and locks eyes  
with the tiny Hufflepuff girl.  
Her blush corrupts her entire face, her breathing stills as she desperately glances around the Grand Hall, in attempt to make it seem as if she wasn't directly staring at him. She then keeps her eyes glued to her favourite muggle studies book, that was obviously frowned upon by purebloods, which she was not. She was muggleborn, and raised in a muggle environment, but she always found the comparison between muggles and magic folk completely and utterly fascinating.

She dares to take another glance through her thick lashes at the Prince of Slytherin, only to see he is no longer in his seat, but walking over to the hufflepuff table, his eyes fixated on the blue haired girl. An arrogant seeming smirk takes over his sharp features, as he slides along the bench next to her and sitting so close that his lean thigh almost overlaps hers.

"If you're into Blaise, by the way, just go talk to him. He's a pretty chilled out guy." Draco sneers, bumping his shoulder against her smaller one.

Silva gets flustered and confused, trying to swallow the lump that has formed in her throat while smoothing down her skirt, unable to take her eyes off of the thin boy in front of her.  
"He thinks you're cute, but he reckons he could destroy you." he winks toward her, causing her face to flush red at the crude comment but she makes herself laugh to lighten the tense atmosphere between them.  
"I'm not into Blaise, unfortunately." She surprises herself as her voice comes across as very confident and flirty, the opposite of what she understands about her personality, earning a chesty laugh from Draco. Her fingers are tangled in a strand of her hair, as she tries to look interested but not too interested in Draco's words, watching his lips carefully, then looking away for a second though completely avoiding his eyes because she knows she'll get lost in them.  
'Bloody hell, this is hard' she thought.  
"So there is no way I can coax you into admitting that you're into Blaise?" a soft, ridiculing smirk, throwing his shoulder lightly against her own once more, inspiring a quiet laugh from her, tilting her head back slightly.  
Pansy Parkinson, the girl seated next to Blaize is watching from afar, and finally sees it. She notices the way even though Draco is talking about Blaize, and his eyes are constantly making their way over to Blaise in reference, Silva's eyes never seem to leave him and Draco is completely oblivious to this. She sees that all of their depictions about the pygmy Hufflepuff girl that is constantly glancing over at the slytherin table have been wrong, they were so sure that she was staring at Blaise, so ready to get him laid, they didn't even think to question whether she was even glancing at him.  
Pansy elbows Blaise, he looks over for a second and reads the girls body language, looking back at Pansy giving her a knowing look. They high five under the table in agreement just before Draco gets to the table.  
He glances back over at Silva, not knowing how breathless and flushed he left her feeling.  
"She says she's not into you Blaise. And she was pretty convincing. Sorry mate." Draco teases, tilting his head with faux sympathy. Blaise just chuckles, his shoulders shaking lightly.  
"Ah well. Thats a shame." he shrugs, and as Draco catches himself admir-examining the girl, Blaise simply smirks toward Pansy and rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I literally can't write I'm sorry-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Silva have a awkward, butterfly enducing interaction.  
> (this was very rushed im sorry)

"I couldn't possibly." His steely blue eyes clouded over with embarrassment. His gaze leaves his pug faced friend, who's previous words were now rattling around in his mind, and wanders over to the other side of the bridge, noticing the petite Hufflepuff burying her mind into a book. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her expressions.  
Her hands angrily tug at her flowing hair, eyebrows furrowing furiously and her bottom lip slightly more prominent. He tears his eyes away as she stands up, stomping her foot in aggravation. Pansy clears her throat to get his attention.  
"She couldn't possibly." He continues. "Besides, her hair would be a nightmare in bed." Draco scoffs, not even trying to stop himself taking another glance over his shoulder at the small girl standing all alone. Her hair happened to be mesmerising to him though, tens of different shades of blue, cascading over her shoulders virtually resembling a waterfall which she often hid her face behind, coming to a stop just below her where her hipbone would be.  
'How on earth does she handle that?' he couldn't help wondering to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted.  
"Think about her in bed a lot Malfoy?" his friend mocks, raising her eyebrows as the little colour hovering Draco's cheeks drips away, his skin almost resembling his hair colour. He glances at her again and starts to question how many times you can look at a girl without it being strange. This time his metallic eyes meet her serpent-like ones, and within seconds her cheeks are red hot, her eyes locked onto the cover of her potions book.

"Oh now I've done it! She thinks I'm a weird git. Great." He exclaims quietly, leaning in closer to Pansy. Pansy takes a glance herself and sees Silva smiling beneath her hair, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and rocking back and fourth on her feet.

"I'm pretty sure she thinks the opposite." she projects, smirking at Draco as he took yet another look, only to see her approaching. His eyes widen with panic as he attempts to straighten out his tie.

'Pull it together! You've had Voldemort sit at your dinner table for God's sake!' he quietly whispers to himself, slowing his breathing a little.  
He hears a small voice but doesn't see anyone until he looks down.  
'bloody hell, she is short .. and beautiful' are the first thoughts that seem to cross his mind as she smiles politely up at him, handing him something.  
"I think you dropped this." she states, handing him a book and without even examining it he takes it, making sure that his fingers were to brush against hers as he tucks the book quickly under his arm, wanting to introduce himself. 

"I'm-" Silva started before Draco could.  
"Silva Quells." he interrupts, internally cursing at himself for telling her her own name.  
"Hi. Hello. That was weird. I'm-"  
"Draco Malfoy." she smirks playfully at him, clearing the atmosphere of any awkwardness caused by his interruption.   
"Hi. I like weird." She continues, his shoulders relax and he extends his arm toward her, taking his hand in hers and shaking gently.  
Even though they both seem relatively comfortable, Draco desperately tries to hide the rosiness devouring his ivory cheeks and Silva is rendered speechless that he even knows her name, let alone be so enthusiastic to share that information with her.  
She smooths her plump bottom lip over with her tongue, accidentally making flirtatious eye contact with Draco through her lashes.  
Pansy, obviously now feeling slightly uncomfortable clears her throat, gaging the attention of the flustered friend in front of her.  
"Hi, sorry you're Pansy right?" Silva shakes her head, tucking a strand of her almost monumental hair behind her ear before she stretches out her arm, offering her hand.  
She happily takes  it, giving it a single firm, almost intimidating jerk before retracting her arm, a much rougher hand shake than Draco's.  
"Yeah, I'm Pansy."  
While they interact, Draco can't seem to take his eyes off the poor girl, his hormones directing him to the curve of her waist and the small part of her neck that was exposed, the rest of it seemed to be lost in a sea of blue or suffocated by her Hufflepuff scarf. He gnaws on his bottom lip desperately trying to  
tear his eyes away. 

"Oh! Is that the time?" Pansy faux panics, finally allowing Draco to break his almost penetrating gaze as she gathers her bag off of the floor.  
"I have an extra potions class now, and you have a free period right?" She directs the rhetorical question at Draco. His eyes widen as he glances at the blue haired girl and back at Pansy, proceeding to nod.  
"Great! I'll see you in the common room." she rushes off, not even taking another glance at the yellow eyed girl since she shook her hand. 

Draco gulps, trying to look anywhere but Silva's eyes as she glances up at him so innocently.  
"So, what class do you have now?" He breathes, crossing his arms and leaning against a wooden pillar of the Covered Bridge, unaware that his shirt is riding up very seductively, revealing some of the milky white skin on his waist.  
"Uh-um-m-muggle st-studies." she struggles to form the words, her mind whirling, flooding with the thought of undressed malfoy, Draco tilts his head in confusion.  
"B-But!" she continues, "I've finished that course this year, so basic-basically, I-I have a free period." she manages she strangle out, looking down at her skirt and adjusting it slightly while cursing at herself for letting her thoughts run wild, but for some reason she still can't stop staring at the exposed skin.

"Oh that's brilliant then, I don't have to be alone for the next 2 hours."  
he smiles, a genuine smile, but catches her distracted gaze on his waist.  
He squints a little, tucking the bit of loose fabric in and clearing his throat as her impure thoughts cease.  
He gestures his arm toward the castle, but Silva misinterprets his body language, moving too quickly and wrapping her small fingers around the fabric of his robe that is clinging to his bicep. She realises her mistake as his eyes widen, his muscles tensing and flexing beneath her touch.  
Without saying a word, his muscles relax along with his shocked expression, placing his large hand over her smaller one while giving her a soft, closed mouth smile. She sighs in relief as, in a similar fashion to what she did just minutes ago, he successfully tore through the thick tension caused by her awkward actions.

 

"Shall we?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

-By the way! This story is based after the Battle of Hogwarts-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree talks.

They don't stay like that for long though, unfortunately. She removes her arm, dragging her finger tips hesitantly against the black fabric, which happens to leave a Draco's skin tingling where her hand was.

"Where are we going?" The words seem to linger in the air a while, her focus fixated on the sharp curve of his jaw, she has to practically crane her neck to look at him. He simply gives her a strange side glance, continuing to head toward the black lake.  
After a few minutes of comfortably silent walking, and a few accidental, gasp enhancing hand touches, Draco stops at a willow tree, its branches stooping so low that the leaves hanging loosely from them caressed the ground.

"This is where I come when I have free periods." he says, pushing the colourful leaves aside for both of them, sitting down underneath the tall, hunched over tree. 

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" he pats the grass next to him and embarrassed smile takes over Silva's features as she unwinds her scarf from her neck, placing it cautiously on the ground and sitting on it. He marvels at the sight of her, her hands working expertly to tie her glorious hair into a ponytail.  

"How often do you have free periods?" she asks while she eyes his body language, one of his long legs folded beneath the other while his torso rested upon the thick base of the tree.

"Not often. Pansy is trying to get me to take that extra potions class, seeing as we missed so much... last year." his eyes leave hers, clouding over with an unreadable emotion, she could see he instantly regretted mentioning the war, the hint of a smile on his lips completely gone. 

"Understandable." Silva sighs, "It's absolutely astonishing, how they rebuilt everything so quickly." Her voice full of caution, attempting to make light of such a dark memory. Especially for Draco. 

He simply nods in agreement, his hands lightly picking at the grass beside him. He looks over at her, her eyebrows knitted together as her fingers entwine with the tassels on her scarf while mentally contemplating whether she should put it back on, the bitter wind aggravating the sensitive skin on her throat.

"Here." Draco mutters eagerly, waving his wand and within seconds, a green and black scarf hovering towards them. He wraps it around her neck, ignoring her protests and she becomes silent, the soft smell of vanilla and coffee suddenly flooding her senses. 

"Thank you." she mumbles, the scarf muffling her voice slightly. She doesn't think that he hears her, so she just watches him pick up a small pebble and toss it through the hanging leaves.

"So tell me something, Silva Quells. Anything." he unfolds his leg from underneath him, turning his body to face her as he leans back, shifting his weight onto his locked wrists.  
Her thick eyebrows furrow, something she seems to do a lot, as she purses her lips slightly, mentally reviewing all the things she could tell him. 

"Well, my parents were muggles." the words made his chest burn, the previous hatred he had etched into his thoughts for her 'kind' bubbling.  
'No. Her blood status is of no importance to me.' he reassures himself, his next thought was to ask questions about the muggle world that he had constantly repressed. 

"Wow. What's it like?" he gazes across at her with curious eyes, a strong smile dominating her features.  
"Well, we sure could use some bloody magic now and then. So much manual labour, especially after doing everything with a simple flick of your wrist for 10 months." she giggles, yet he can't seem to understand the humour in her statement, so he just admires her features with an almost toothy grin. 

Silence falls, and after a few moments her mind grazes over the memory of Draco confronting her, almost jokingly in the Grand Hall. She turns her head to him, biting her lip as the words linger at the back of her throat

"W-why did you ask me if I was into Blaise?" her words confuse him for a moment, a smile spreading across his cheeks once more in realisation. 

"Ah, that." he began, interrupting himself with a soft chuckle.  
"Blaise was so convinced. So was Pans. They told me they had caught you staring over at our table, more than once." he smirks.  
Her mind starts swimming. Was she really that obvious? She could feel the tips of her ears turning pink.

"I-I daydream a lot." her interruption quick and snappy, denying any silent accusations before they left his lips, he her gaze leaving him momentarily.

"Well." he continues, seeming to hesitate slightly. "Now they're convinced because you're not into Blaise, that's obvious, that you're into me." He laughs, yet gives her a questioning glance, as if he is waiting for her to confess. A tight knot forming in her abdomen as she forces herself to laugh along, ignoring the butterflies erupting so aggressively, she was almost convinced there were actual butterflies inside her. 

 

"That's just crazy."

 

 

 

 

-this was so shit, I might give up-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean girl.

Her stomach churning screams are muffled by blood filling her airways, not that anyone can hear her anyway.  
She coughs the thick substance in her throat onto the floor, wiping the residue off of her chin and whimpers heavily into her knees.  
Why were these dreams still haunting her, over a year later? 

After the previous night, Silva is emotionally and physically drained, regretting even crawling out of bed as she trudges to Charms.  
She can't help but think that Charms class is starting to bore her, along with History of Magic as these classes seem to be very repetative, especially since she tends to go over the reading material in her spare time.  
She simply sighs, glancing quickly in a hallway mirror, gasping at the sight.  
Her eyes were a pale yellow with, no doubt, large dark circles illuminating their tiredness, her cheeks still full yet lacking their usual rosiness.  
Struggling to shake the thought of her dreadful appearance, she sees Draco, but her heart sinks as he doesn't see her. His eyes happen to be fixated on Leilani Mallory, as she flaunts her long, thin legs and tight, round bottom getting onto her seat, which happened to be be right in front of his.  
Ignoring the painful feeling in her gut, Silva sits down in her assigned seat, two seats away from Draco. Her mind began to wander to the time they spent together only two nights ago. 

'Am I really that horrid and forgettable?' her tired eyes brim with tears but she chokes them back, which seems agonisingly difficult as Leilani is spun around on her chair, her hands on the sleeves of Draco's robe and her eyes seductively locked with his. He grins at her, looking down then straight back up again, a blush appearing on her chiseled cheeks. Silva could feel the bile rising in her throat. 

"This is a classroom for Merlin's sake." she mutters groggily under her breath, mentally praying for the lesson to start.  
To her relief, Professor Flitwick walks in, making Leilani divert her attention to the class and away from Draco, who seems to be gnawing at his lip at the thought of her.  
Even though this seems to be the worst start to a day she'd encountered, she still can't keep her eyes off of Malfoy's floppy blonde hair which he is constantly pushing out of his eyes, or how his jaw tends to tighten every now and then or the way the veins in his hands are so prominent and blue when he writes.

What she doesn't know is that Draco is often distracted by the way the light reflected from her luminous hair, or the way it seemed to dance on the desk while she tilted her head from side to side, and happens to be very frustrated that he isn't able to see her facial features through the blue mess.

At the end of the lesson, as everyone is rushing out of the door, Draco feels a hand in his robe pocket but doesn't react quick enough, because as he turns around no one is there. He just shrugs to himself, he never keeps anything in his robes anyway. 

Attempting to avoid all contact with Draco this lesson, Silva politely asks Professor Snape if she could sit nearer the front while conjuring a believable lie about how her eye sight 'seems to be deteriorating'. 

 

He finds his gaze constantly wandering over to her once again, just like in Charms, admiring the way her hair rests on the desk next to her as her head tilts slightly to the left only this time, her quill often getting tangled in the wild, blue abyss. He finds himself almost angry at the fact he still isn't able to see her face.  
'Lucky there isn't anyone sitting next to her, they'd have a page full of hair. ' he chuckles quietly at the thought, placing his thumb between his teeth.  
'Not that I would mind...' 

His eyes rake down her back, gawking at the way her hips filled out as she sat, a million different thoughts flooding his mind. He runs his hand through his barely pigmented hair out of frustration and thankfully his thoughts are interrupted by Professor Snape.

"For the next potion." Snape monotone voice drones, erasing his notes from the blackboard, Draco cursing himself for daydreaming once again about the Hufflepuff girl.

"It will be, extremely, difficult. You will not be able to brew it alone. Before you return for another class, I should expect you to have partnered up with someone, responsible." Snape glares at Harry and Ron, both of them averting their eyes. A pit of worry fills Silva's gut, as no one in her own house seemed to like her, let alone anyone in her potions class.  
She glances around, her eyes landing on Draco, who seemed to notice her too but before Silva could even leave her seat, Leilani was by his side with her arm snaked around his shoulder and her rogue lips whispering into the pale boy's ear. The sight was almost vomit inducing for Silva, forcing herself to tear her eyes away, picking up her stuff and leaving the classroom. 

Draco, not noticing Silva's outburst, unwraps the slim arm from his neck and grins awkwardly, shaking his head no to Leilani's offer.  
"Thanks though. I'm just really busy I don't really have time to go to Hogsmede." he gathers his books, leaving the blonde girl puzzled and aggravated.  
Seeing as he has a free period, he makes his way down toward the ragged tree he usually spends his spare time underneath. 

Slightly angered, Silva makes her way down to the only private place her mind could focus on, the ragged tree Draco had shown her. She pushes the wilting leaves aside and shoves her books onto the ground. 

"How could I be so daft?" she angrily paces, her small hands running through mounds of her hair. "Who'd want to be friends with you?" she grunts, flopping her body onto the ground, resting her head heavily between her knees.  
"Filthy little mudblood." she whimpers, her usually rosy cheeks, now pale and damp. She inhales deeply, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks.  
"You're just over reacting." her breath leaves her lips, creating a white mist as it made contact with the bitter air. 

"Well hello there." her whole body stiffens, then her muscles relax as she identifies the soft voice behind her, belonging to Draco of course.

"Hi." She forces a smile, Draco's face seeming to radiate happiness. He strides toward her, grinning at the fact he can finally see her round lips and her gentle eyes looking up at him, but suddenly frowning as he notices how dark and puffy they are.

"Are you alright?" his concerned voice igniting Silva's bones. She shuffles a little bit, turning her attention anywhere but him. 

"What's this?" both of their eyes are diverted to a small piece of parchment peeking out of Draco's robe. She gently clasps it between her fingers and her insides drop at the words scrawled.

 

'meet me in my dormitory, 11 perhaps? you've been driving me crazy all day  
Lei x' 

The cursive words burn her throat, but seem to not mean anything to Draco as he rolls his eyes and stuffs the note carelessly in one of his textbooks.

 

 

"She's vile."

 

 

-my writing seems to be deteriorating -


End file.
